


The Gardeners Work

by phantom_of_the_bathroom



Series: It's not how it seems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Plants, dark themes, garden, no curse words, starts out happy but oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_of_the_bathroom/pseuds/phantom_of_the_bathroom
Summary: The Gardener has kept the world spinning, literally. But what if they're no longer able to?
Series: It's not how it seems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770781
Kudos: 1





	The Gardeners Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work! Thank you for reading, and please let me know if you'd like to see something else like this as well.

The sunflowers had stretched to the ceiling of the house, and now the beautiful golden petals were opening themselves up to the light coming in through the broken roof. It had collapsed in on itself years ago, making even more room for the plants.  
Ivy snaked up the sides of the walls, the beautiful shades of green contrasting with the small red buds poking through. The light from the setting sun glinting off of the emerald hues.  
Carnations of every color grew along the entire floor of the room, blanketing the ground in a beautiful quilt of the deepest purples, the most intense reds, and pale pink, all the colors blending with the beginning of the night, the sun about to disappear behind the house.  
And through the air drifted the scent of fresh hyacinths, the aroma filling the air slowly, giving the whole room the feel of summer. The cobalt blue plants hung in baskets from the ceiling, lounging, and languidly growing to make the room feel brighter.  
The gardener who had tended the garden for many years shed a tear, looking at their plants, ones they had tended to, as no one else could, and no one else will. They walked through their azaleas, through the puddle of rainwater that had grown in size and now housed lilies, and occasionally a few frogs, stopping to smell the beautiful roses, perfectly grown, with even petals and so symmetrical that even the thorns looked stunning. Finally, the gardener made it to the center of the room, where the beautiful magnolia tree stood, proudly displaying her colors.  
Her delicate petals were the purest white at the tips, bleeding into a soft red, but the red was slowly fading. No matter. She would stand proudly until the red faded entirely. The last rays of the sunset disappeared, and the last drips of red fell from the magnolia.   
“I’m sorry.” the gardener said, looking at the tree with sadness. “There’s no-one else.” The magnolia understood, but her leaves were unforgiving. At last, in the complete darkness, the magnolia came alive, searching, yet finding only her gardener, accepting, and smiling. The roots trembled, before finding their mark.   
The next day, in place of the gardener, was only a gold ring, intricately carved with laurel leaves, the flowers of the magnolia in full crimson bloom.

The sun would not rise again.


End file.
